


A Hundred Dresses

by missema



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Image, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so-curvy Marian is comforted about Sebastian when she's hit by a bout of insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Kmeme prompt for a not so curvy FHawke who feels insufficiently womanly being comforted by her love interest.
> 
> Short story is short, but filled with Sebastian as LI.
> 
> * * *

This was all Isabela's fault, Marian thought crossly as she undressed for the fifth time, trying to find a dress in the pile that would actually fit her properly. She'd gone shopping with Isabela earlier after she'd complained about yet another gathering that requested the presence of the Champion. She didn't have enough dresses for all of these events.

In came Isabela, taking her shopping with a giggling Merrill in tow. Between the two of them, she didn't know who had the most astonishing taste, Merrill and her fondness of all shades of green or Isabela and her desire to see how much skin Marian could show and still be considered appropriately dressed.

But now here she was with a pile of dresses that didn't seem to suit her at all in the light of her own home. She and Sebastian were just two hours away making an entrance at another party, and all of her new purchases didn't seem as wonderful now. There could be a hundred dresses, and none of them would fit her right in the harsh light of her own room. Gazing at her reflection in the long mirror, Marian surveyed the dress now sagging and clinging in the most unflattering places. The dress she had on now was long and tight, a deep fuchsia color that almost looked red. It was beautiful, but it required a swell of breast that she just didn't have. Her chest wasn't nearly as bountiful as Isabela's and it was her pirate friend that had selected this dress with great relish, no doubt so she could borrow it in the future.

Sebastian was laying on her bed, lazily reading a book and watching her get changed. It would take him less than thirty minutes to get in and out of his dress clothes, his fancy trousers and doublet were always fashionable and fit well. Marian on the other hand, had no such luck. She couldn't just put on any dress, and people talked if she wore the same dress too many times. It bothered her to admit she listened to gossip, but not as much as the sad sight of her tiny bosom in this dress bothered her.

"Why are you changing out of that one love? It's such a nice color on you." Sebastian asked as she pulled off the pink dress and put on an oyster colored dress with a flared skirt.

"I don't fit it in the chest." Marian's reply was strained as she tried to reach all the buttons on the back of the dress she was tugging on now. Sebastian set his book down and walked over to help button her into her dress.

"Ugh, this one won't work either." Folds of fabric hung in the front but stretched across her hips, pulling tight. It had looked so nice when she'd tried it on before.

"I think you look quite lovely." Sebastian said, kissing her neck. "I could make you my bride in that dress." He murmured into her ear.

"I would hope you'd find me a tailor first, one that could mask my lack of bust."

"You shouldn't talk so poorly of such fine breasts."

"They aren't that impressive."

"Nonsense. If I were the type of man that fancied breasts, I would look no further than the pert set adorning your chest. As it is, I am not that type of man."

"Oh? So what is it that you fancy Sebastian? My hips?" She felt him shake his head against the side of her face and she guessed again.

"Or let me guess, my muscular, battle-scarred legs?" Marian tried to pull off a laugh, but Sebastian was too close to her, she was too aware of his body pressed against hers. The laugh she gave sounded stilted and pained to her ears, and she felt even more self-conscious.

"I've no complaint about your legs lass, they are shapely and feel fine wrapped around my waist." Sebastian's voice purred into her ear, his brogue turning her to jelly with every word. "As for your hips, I can't deny they are mesmerizing but I can't say I'm the type of man that goes for hips either."

As they talked, Sebastian's hands crept across her dress, unbuttoning her buttons and sliding it back down her shoulders as he kissed her neck and collarbone. Marian felt her pulse skitter alarmingly as he spoke his answers into her ear. He pushed her dress down and let it pool at her feet, covering her body in his arms.

"So what is it? What got your attention when we met?"

"Your eyes, my love. They were honest and true, yet held depths of passion beneath them. I spent more nights than I can recall thinking about how I could bring that passion to the forefront."

His hand dropped between her legs, kneading at the dampness under her smalls. The calloused hand expertly skimmed over her sensitive skin, making Marian's knees weak.

"You've got a wonderful body. It's strong and curvy in all the right spots. It's the dresses that are wrong." Sebastian breathed into her ear. His kisses trailed over her hot skin and he left little bits on her shoulders after he kissed each.

"You think?"

"I know." He said emphatically, kissing the small of her back. A delightful shiver of wanting ran through her and she stepped out of the dress, moving towards her bed.

"Do we have time?"

"I have all the time in the world to make you realize you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Insecurity got the best of her and Marian frowned at his statement, still feeling like her body was somehow lacking in womanliness.

"What is it love, why aren't you listening?" Sebastian was above her as she laid back on her bed and his handsome face wore a dismayed frown. He'd unbuttoned his shirt and she took in the masculine splendor of his chest. Sebastian was built like a sculpture, all ripples and waves of muscle and under his tanned skin.

"How can you even think that when you look like some kind of statue of masculinity? I don't have the curves to even fill out a simple dress, much less feel womanly."

"Marian, lass you kill bandits for a living. You defeated an arishok. Your body is beautiful in its efficiency, it allows you to do such things. Don't tell me that I look like a statue when all I can see in front of me is the heroine that Kirkwall actually has a statue of."

He leaned down and pushed down the front of her breast band, exposing her nipples to the cool air in the room. They pebbled readily, the nearness of him and her earlier excitement combined with the cold. Sebastian took them in her mouth, one after another. Marian could feel his tongue swiping across the sensitive tips and he bit softly at them, making her moan.

"These taste perfect to me, you shouldn't ever doubt what fine breasts you have." Sebastian said, looking up at her. "You have to believe that you're enough Marian. You do great things and are more than your body, even though that's just as beautiful as your eyes."

He resumed suckling at her breasts, one hand lazily trailing down her body towards her sex. She moved against his hand, urging it further down, back between her legs as it had been when she looked in the mirror. Finally his hand descended to her smallclothes, and he moved them aside slightly to push a finger into her. Her pleasured gasp brought a smug smile to his face, and his voice was deep and throaty as he resumed talking.

"And this, well I hope your insecurity doesn't extend to this, because there should be no question about how much I enjoy this."

"You've sampled enough to know a good one?" Marian teased and Sebastian laughed.

"That may sting, but it is fair. It is." He retracted his finger slightly before pushing back into her heat, working it energetically and watched Marian's face contort with pleasure before continuing his thought. "Comparable to none. I could search all over Thedas and there would be no one better, no better lover."

Marian was nearly too far gone to recognize the compliment, but it did reach her ears through the fog of lust. She needed to stop worrying - those dresses didn't fit her because they were made for an Isabela sized woman. It wasn't Isabela's fault either, she was absolutely stunning, but she wasn't Marian. She needed to remember to be comfortable being herself, but it was so much easier said than done, especially when confronted with five dresses that sagged in the chest.

All those thoughts flew out of her mind as Sebastian yanked her wet smalls down her legs in one fluid tug. Marian looked at him as he stripped, taking in his scars and the auburn hair that covered his body. He was muscular and beautiful, but so was she. She looked down at her body, her hard nipples and wet sex, the flush the had given her skin a red undertone and she smiled, letting herself relax.

The tailor could fix the dresses and she'd wear something old tonight, if they made it at all. Sebastian was back on the bed, giving her that roguish grin she loved before she felt his hand plunge back into the depths between her legs, this time aided by his capable tongue. Marian let out a moan as Sebastian buried his head further into her warmth.

Right now her body was doing just what she wanted and she glanced up into the mirror, watching their coupling from another enticing angle, it didn't look too bad doing it.


End file.
